


Tipsy Kiss?

by justiceforlmanberg



Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Consensual Underage Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Love Confessions, M/M, Requested!, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Summary: Tommy comes to Wilbur’s drunk, turns out him and Wilbur feel the same things.Request! Thank you AnnaInnit for your request!
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur/Tommy Oneshotsx [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189874
Comments: 23
Kudos: 164





	Tipsy Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaInnitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/gifts).



> Requested Prompt! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> edit: just to let you all know, i picked the requests at random! So this was the first one!! :)

It was one of Wilbur's favorite things. When Tommy would come visit. He loved spending time with him. Streaming, Walking along the streets of London, or even just talking to Tommy. He practically adored the kid.

He and Tommy had made plans to see each other during his spring break. Tommy told him he would be with Tubbo for a few days before going to meet Wilbur.

Wilbur just wasn't expecting Tommy to come to his house, practically tripping over his own feet.

It started when there was a knock to Wilbur's door. He assumed it was Tommy, smiling to himself he left the work he was doing on his desk, making his way for the front door. Clicking it open, he was welcomed with Tommy immediately crashing into him.

"Tommy?"

"Wil-Wil-burrrr" The younger slurred out, arms scrambling to wrap around the older's neck. "s'great to seee youuu" Tommy giggled.

Wilbur pulled the boy inside, closing the door. "I'm happy to see you too, Tommy, but are you drunk?"

"noooo, just tipsy, s'all. Tubbo had some alcohol and we were curious!" he explained, resting his face into the older's chest. "mm, smell good."

Wilbur flushed slightly, Tommy had never really been this close to him, even though the kid was intoxicated, smelling of vodka, it was still different. "Alright, kiddo, let's get you some water, okay?"

Tommy grumbled something as Wilbur grabbed the kids bag, pulling him into the kitchen. He sat Tommy up in his kitchen counter. The brunet grabbed a glass, filling it up with water and grabbing pain killers.

"Wilbyy...mm- m'in love"

Wilbur placed the glass next to Tommy, nodding as the teen rambled. "i don't know, i think you're a bit too drunk to know if you're in love, TommyInnit." he laughed.

Pouting, Tommy crossed his arms. "No, i'm not... I love youu- i have for a long timeee, m'Wilby. My Wilby.."

Eyes widened, Wilbur glanced at Tommy, shocked for a moment. He didn't exactly expect Tommy to be interested in guys, or matter of fact, him. Wilbur always had that small feeling that he liked guys, but never thought Tommy did.

Wilbur can't lie, he did feel admiration for the teen, a sense of love and passion for Tommy, but how do you tell someone that you're in love with someone who's illegal.

Tommy moved forward, wrapping his arms around Wilbur once again, legs wrapping themselves around the taller's torso. His lips wandered the older's face before he roughly kissed Wilbur. It was sloppy, but sweet, rough as well. Taken aback, Wilbur quickly caught his balance.

The older boy returned the kiss, trying to make it more sweet and soft, but Tommy seemed comfortable with being rough. Hands grasping the white tee-shirt Wilbur wore. "Mm, i love you's Wilby, fuck- fuck me.." Tommy giggled.

"Tommy-" Wilbur started.

"choke me. Mark me, i'm yours Wilbur.." Tommy breathed, going back to making out with the brunet. Wilbur quickly returned the kiss, before pulling Tommy away slightly. "Tommy, you're drunk. Drink some water first and then we'll get you to sleep."

Tommy whined, rolling his hips against Wilbur's. "please, Wilbur. I want you, i love you so much. I want you to be my first, pleasee..." the younger slurred.

Wilbur groaned softly. He felt his heart swell, Tommy saying all of this. He knew it would be wrong if anyone knew, but Tommy wasn't one to do such. "Tommy, are- i don't know, are you sure?"

Not even hesitating, Tommy nodded, pressing a kiss to Wilbur's cheek. "i want this, please! I'm begging, Wilbur."

Nodding, Wilbur placed Tommy down, grabbing the glass of water and handing him the painkillers. "just at least take these and then we'll..." he trailed off, thinking it was weird to say that they were going to fuck, this was wrong in many ways, he thought.

Tommy quickly put the painkillers in his mouth, chugging half of the water down, along with the pills. "Wilbyy~" the blond whined, holding his arms out. The clingy little shit he was, apparently.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, playfully, picking Tommy back up and carrying him towards the older's bedroom. He kicked his door open, placing the teen on his bed, Tommy grasped Wilbur's shirt, pulling him on top. "come on..." Tommy pouted, trying to rub his hips against Wilbur's once again.

The older brit' shook his head, pushing away slowly. "Tommy, i know you want me to be rough, but i'd rather us take it slow, especially for your first time, yeah?"

"what? i can handle it! please, Wilbur, Wil, Wilby? I can handle it!!"

Wilbur chuckled, pressing a soft kiss around the smaller's face. "i didn't say you couldn't, but i don't think that should be our first time." stopping the blond from arguing, Wilbur kissed Tommy softly, bringing his hand to rest at the younger's waist.

Tommy didn't protest, he returned the kiss, giving back the same softness, small noises coming from the boy. He liked the older's lips against his, he liked how soft they were, how they fit to his like a magnet.

Even with alcohol flooding his mind and actions, the small control he had became more apparent. Tommy noticed just how much he truly did love Wilbur. How attractive the older was. The way his brunet hair was neatly brushed, small curls covering his forehead. How loose the collar of his shirt was, due to Tommy tugging at it.

Tommy really noticed Wilbur when he pulled back, worried at Tommy's sudden stillness. The teen noticed how the older's face was slightly a tinted pink, how his circular glasses were still on and the way he felt Wilbur's hand soothingly rub circles at his waist and hip.

"you okay, darling?”

_Darling._

Wilbur called him _darling_.

Flushing at the name, Tommy lunged forward to get back that body warmth Wilbur shared with Tommy before. Murmuring a 'yes', Tommy quickly tugged at the bottom of Wilbur's shirt. 

Tugging off the white cotton, Wilbur threw it to the side, kissing Tommy's cheek, nose, then lips once more, he whispered softly, "can i take your's off?"

"yes, please.." Tommy replied, lifting his arms when Wilbur tugged at the shirt, throwing it along with his discarded one. He blushed slightly when he heard the older quietly mutter a 'beautiful', before pushing the blond onto his back.

Taking his time, Wilbur went back to pressing kisses on Tommy's face, slowly trailed down to press a soft kiss to his jaw. Tommy's hands grasped the older's shoulders, rambling softly.

"Wilbur..." he whispered, softly; moving his hips up against the older's. Wilbur nodded, moving his lips to the boys neck. He wasn't going to leave a mark, knowing Tommy's parents would question, so he just peppered the boys neck with kisses.

Tommy's left hand went down, fingers trailed from the brunt's abdomen to where the waistband to his jeans were. Wilbur pulled away slightly, getting the message. "you want my jeans off?"

"yes please.." Tommy said, fidgeting his fingers on the older's belt. "can i do it?"

"of course, darling." Wilbur replied, softly running a hand down the boys arm. He watched Tommy undo his belt, tossing it softly to the floor, then unbuttoning the jeans and dragging them down as far as he could. Taking over, Wilbur discarded the fabric to the floor as well.

Tommy shuddered when Wilbur's finger trailed down his stomach, fingers hooking in his belt loops, then pulling the jeans down. Tommy lifted his hips as the jeans slid down further until they were fully off and thrown to the floor, with the other clothes.

He quickly felt Wilbur press his body, softly, against his own. Feeling the warmth and smell of vanilla, with a musky vodka like scent invade his nose. Wilbur didn't hesitate to kiss Tommy once more, soft and passionate while his hand slightly pressed against Tommy's boxer covered erection.

The younger bucked his hips at the pressure, a small moan escaping into Wilbur mouth. The older brit' only parted to softly whisper, "is this okay? can i touch you, Tommy?"

"yes. Please, Wilbur." Tommy replied almost desperately, like Wilbur was the only source he could survive on. The alcohol that had once clouded his brain, shifted into teenager hormones and lust, mainly for Wilbur.

Tommy suddenly felt his boxer being pulled down, and heard the soft landing of them on the floor. He bucked once again when Wilbur trailed a finger from the head of the teens cock to the base, wrapping his hand around it and starting a slow stroke.

Whining, Tommy wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck, pressing kisses to the older's neck, moaning softly. The pace was painfully slow, but he felt so much love. Overwhelming floods of passion and admiration.

Wilbur let the teen bury his face, slightly picking up the pace of his strokes. He smiled at the rambling words the blond let out, using his other hand to support Tommy's back.

"Wilby~ Wilby, i love you so so much. So good, ah, i love you."

"i love you too, baby." Wilbur replied, lowly, twisting his wrist when his hand moved over the head of the boys cock. He felt his own erection jump when the boy moaned, higher when Wilbur brushed over his head.

"fuck! Wilbur! Wilby, i'm close, i can't-"

Wilbur only picked up the pace, moving his head to dip down and capture the boys lips. He kissed the boy, lips moving softly against the inexperienced ones. He felt Tommy press into him, swallowing the whimpers and moans he let out.

He slowed his strokes, stopping when the boy withered. Wilbur pulled back slightly, smiling at the orgasm ruined teen. Tommy caught his breath, smiling softly. "Wilbur-"

"do you think you can do one more for me? hm?"

Tommy nodded slowly, glancing down at his softened cock. "do i need to do something to make it hard again?”

Wilbur shook his head, removing his own boxers. "i think i can take care of it, love." he leaned over, digging through his night drawer, pulling out some lube. "do you still want me in you?"

"yes! Wilbur, i want all of you, please?"

"fuck, you're so polite. It's a bit weird, but you're such a good boy for me, hm? Are you my good boy?"

Tommy nodded, whimpering slightly. "god Wilbur.." he mumbled, smiling when he heard the older laugh. "seems Mr. TommyInnit likes a little praise."

Grumbling something under his breath, he quickly jerked when his legs spread, one knee being pushed towards his stomach. "can you hold that for me, baby? Thank you."

Wilbur opened the cap to the lube, squirting some on his pointer and middle, moving them to trace around the younger's entrance. Tommy felt himself groan at the coldness of the liquid, quickly moaning when he felt one enter him. Wilbur soothed him, sending him soft praise and rubbing his hip.

"you okay? want me to keep going, honey?"

The pet names. Those _fucking_ pet names.

Tommy nodded, wincing when another finger entered, using his free hand to grasp Wilbur's wrist. "I- ah, please don't move them, Wilby." he whimpered, closing his eyes to adjust. He had never fingered himself, Wilbur's hands were a bit bigger and his fingers felt huge inside him.

Wilbur nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. “take your time, love.” Tommy let Wilbur pepper his lips with soft kisses, before removing his hand from Wilbur’s wrist. “you can move them.” he got out in between kisses. Nodding in response, Wilbur slowly moved his fingers, turning them a bit, watching Tommy for any discomfort.

He sped the pace up slightly, crooking his fingers, then again, and again, and then; he felt Tommy buck up once again. “Wilby! Fuck! What- ah shit-“ Wilbur continued to thrust his fingers against that certain spot. “found your special spot, did i?” he chuckled. “i thought you would know what that is Tommy, didn’t you take health?”

Tommy didn’t answer, only bucked back onto the older’s fingers. Wilbur smiled, letting him do so before slowly adding a third finger. Tommy gasped as he felt his hole being stretched. Whimpering and rolling his hips slightly. “please, Wilbur. Wilbur, fuck me.”

“i will, just keep moving back on my fingers, yeah? you’re doing so well for me, i’m so proud of you, darling. So proud.”

Moaning softly, Tommy continued his motions, fucking himself in the older’s fingers. He didn’t care about what might be after this, he wrapped himself up in the love, praise, and lust of the night. Tommy whined when Wilbur removed his fingers, using his hands to searching for the older, looking up, he saw him grab the lube once more and coat his own cock in it.

Tommy wondered if it would fit, he had trouble with two fingers and Wilbur’s cock certainly was not the same amount as two. Wilbur saw the boys worried expression, smiling softly. “do you still want this? It’s okay if you’re not ready, Tom.”

“i’m ready! i just- Wilbur, that won’t fit. I don’t think...”

Wilbur chuckled, leaning down to run his fingers through the boys hair. “it will, it might hurt, but it will. We can stop anytime you want, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

“but you don’t have to be... soft and sweet, big man. I can take it!”

“i never doubted that, honey, but i don’t think me being rough is gonna help, so i’ll stick with spoiling you, hm?”

Tommy flustered when Wilbur peppered his body with kisses, trying to push him off, laughing slightly. “Wilbur~ come onn!”

Sitting up, Wilbur just smiled, looking down. He grabbed his cock, lining it up with Tommy’s entrance. The older glanced at Tommy, using his free hand to grasp the younger’s, before slowly pushing in. He felt Tommy whine, wince, squirm a bit.

Tommy squeezed his eyes, it wasn’t excruciating pain, but it did not feel nice. Eyes glistening at the corners, Wilbur’s lips quickly kissed them. Shushing the boy. “almost all the way, honey. You’re doing so good. It’ll feel better, i promise, okay? Can you hold on a little longer for me?”

The blond nodded, letting Wilbur bottom out, once he did, Wilbur offered his arms around the boy. Groaning when Tommy squeezed around his cock, pressing himself against the older. Embracing the older brit’, head buried into the neck.

Tommy got used to the size, shifting slightly, he felt himself being laid back against the mattress, but Wilbur still close. His head still buried in the neck of the musician. Moaning softly when he started a slow thrust. He felt his insides hug the tallers cock.

It felt better and kept getting better. He wanted it to be rough, fast, and everything Wilbur was when they would stream, but Tommy felt just satisfied with the slow intimate pace.

Wilbur holding the blond close, lips brushing against his ear, whispering praises once again. Tommy whimpered, bucking himself back against the brit. Letting Wilbur go faster. The thrusts weren’t harsh or super fast. They were good, satisfying.

Tommy felt it brush against his prostate, making him moan. Hands clawing at the brunet’s back. Wilbur kept pressing back into the spot, thrusting a bit faster. With his second orgasm close, Tommy felt the tears flood, but they were overwhelming tears of happiness.

“Wilby! fuck, please, i’m gonna come. I love you so much, i love you. You’re perfect. I’m your good boy, right? all for you Wilbur? Don’t wanna go, i want~ ah! Wilby!”

Tommy came, eyes squeezing shut as he shuddered, squeezing around Wilbur. The brunet groaned, going faster. Nodding. “yes, baby. Shit! You’re such a good boy, i love you, honey. So good.”

Close to his own, Wilbur held the boy closer, his thrusts more erratic. He heard the small whimpers form Tommy, overstimulated and tired. His thrusts sloppy as he came, groaning against the boys ear. Wilbur slowed before completely stopping.

Laying there, Tommy felt his breath return to normal, eyes heavy. He smiled slightly when Wilbur kissed him softly against the lips, hand rubbing his side soothingly. He frowned when the older pulled away, slowly pulling out.

Tommy didn’t know when Wilbur cleaned him up, put on a new pair of boxers, or a shirt, which was one of Wilbur’s, but he noticed when the older got into bed with him.

Wilbur embraced the boy, peppering kisses all over his face, before pressing a last one to his nose. “so good for me.”

“only for you.”

The brunet nodded, closing his eyes as Tommy buried his face in the older’s chest.

Slowly drifting to sleep, he heard Wilbur. “hey, Tommy?”

“hm?”

“don’t ever fucking drink again, i don’t want you to end up hurt. Can you do that for me, love?”

Tommy felt himself slip into sleep, quickly replying with a “yes, only for you, Wilby.”

Wilbur smiled, letting the boy sleep. He pulled the covers over them, finally removing his glasses, he hadn’t realized he had them on the whole time, and Tommy didn’t say anything. That made Wilbur smile. “little kinky shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t done smut too much, so i’d love some feedback! I know it’s not the best but you you all enjoyed it!


End file.
